Violaque
by Albafica des Poissons
Summary: Violate et Eaque. Parce que j'aime avoir Violate sous ma plume, parce que j'ai cru voir certains non-dits dans le manga, parce qu'ils vont si bien ensemble et murmurent leur histoire à mon oreille. Son Aile, Son Seigneur.


**Devant la porte**

A ce moment-là. Précisément cet instant-là, ce temps suspendu devant la porte de la chambre d'Eaque, Violate se sentait ridicule. Affreusement idiote, mal à l'aise… Elle soupira. Chercher des synonymes pour décrire son état d'âme était vain. Aucun ne conviendrait à l'attitude gauche qu'elle arborait, à la déception de n'avoir pas réussi la métamorphose. Elle ferait sans doute mieux de faire demi-tour. Sa main s'arrêta avant de cogner sur le bois de la porte. Oui, peut-être pourrait-elle s'en aller, se changer et revenir plus tard.

Perdue dans ses réflexions, elle sursauta lorsque la poignée de la porte commença à s'abaisser, scellant son destin. Toute fuite était inutile.

* * *

**Genesis**

Comme toutes les histoires, celle-ci avait commencé par un regard croisé, un sourire enjôleur qui avait brisé un cœur. Ledit cœur refusant catégoriquement d'admettre qu'il était perdu.

La première fois qu'Eaque l'avait fait appeler durant la nuit, Violate avait obéi. On ne refusait rien au Seigneur d'Antinora. Peu importait l'heure, peu importait l'ordre. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre, le regard dévorant de son Maître sur elle lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Il avait ordonné et elle avait obéi. Quitte à se donner à un Spectre autant que cela soit un Juge. Il avait pris ce qu'il voulait, elle avait donné sans retenue et s'était évaporée de son lit au petit matin.

Ce jour-là, le goût du miel sur ses lèvres et l'odeur d'Eaque sur son corps lorsqu'elle avait traversé Antinora pour rejoindre sa propre chambre lui avaient procuré une sensation étrange. Ce parfum musqué lui faisait tourner la tête. Musc blanc. C'était vibrant, attirant, envoûtant. Comme le regard de son Seigneur. Certes, elle s'était soumise à la volonté de son Maître, mais cela n'avait pas été désagréable. Loin de là. Durant la journée qui avait suivi, elle avait évité de croiser son regard. Elle avait pensé qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote d'agir ainsi, que cela n'était qu'un ordre comme un autre. Soumettre son subalterne à ses désirs sexuels en usant de sa supériorité hiérarchique était chose courante au Meikai. Elle pensa à Rune, à ce que lui faisait subir son Griffon de Maître. Parce qu'il était son procureur, parce que le Balrog obéissait, se donnait corps et âme à son Juge et parce que, peut-être, il l'aimait. Les Enfers n'avaient que faire de la morale. Si Rune supportait tout cela – certains parlaient de véritables séances de torture endurées par le Blanc Procureur – , elle pourrait bien s'accommoder d'être le jouet du Garuda. Seule importait sa place dans l'armée d'Hadès. Près du sommet, aux côtés d'Eaque. Violate, Aile de son Roi. Le reste n'était que jeux de Maître et de fidèle servante.

Les nuits suivantes avaient vu se dérouler le même rituel. Eaque envoyait un garde la chercher, elle se donnait à lui, vibrait sous les caresses du Garuda, embrassait cette nuque au goût de miel, se perdait entre ces bras et repartait sans bruit le matin.

Jusqu'au jour où une main agrippa son poignet alors qu'elle se relevait. Eaque tourna la tête vers elle sur l'oreiller et la voix de son Seigneur déchira le rideau de silence : « Je voudrais que tu restes ». La surprise bloqua le geste de Violate. Entre départ et soumission, elle murmura : « Est-ce un ordre ? ». Il se releva, s'assit dans le lit face à elle, elle sentit son corps bouillir quand son regard se posa sur ce torse contre lequel elle dormait toutes ces nuits. La main chaude de son Roi passa sur sa joue, enleva une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait envie de saisir cette main, d'y poser les lèvres, de l'entraîner sur ses seins, son ventre jusqu'à ce que ces doigts viennent caresser son sexe. Cela lui brûlait les reins. Il lui sourit : « Ce n'en est pas un. Tu es libre de partir si tu veux. Je t'ai dit ce que j'aimerais. A toi de décider ». Et elle était restée.

Son Maître l'avait attirée contre lui. Doucement. Elle avait frémi lorsque leurs peaux s'étaient mêlées, que ces lèvres si chaudes avaient dévoré sa nuque. Elle lui avait offert sa gorge, ses mains avaient parcouru l'épiderme brûlant de son Roi. Elle l'avait plaqué contre elle, soupiré quand il les avait fait tomber sur la soie des draps. Pour la première fois, son prénom avait résonné dans la chambre. « Violate, ma Violate. »

Ce simple matin avait changé la perception entière du Béhémoth. Eaque savait comment l'amadouer, se faire désirer. Il lui avait fait découvrir son pays natal, ses soieries dans lesquelles elle aimait se draper dans le matin. Elle restait alors assise sur le lit, contemplant son Seigneur endormi, glissant timidement les doigts sur cette épaule, cette joue, se retenait de frôler cette nuque pour ne pas réveiller le Garuda en sommeil.

Elle avait commencé à aimer ce sourire quand il découvrait son corps, la débarrassant lentement du Béhémoth. Sa langue qui suivait ses cicatrices, effleurait la courbe d'un sein. Cet instant où son corps brûlant de désir s'ouvrait aux mains exploratrices du Juge. Leurs respirations plus fortes, se muant en gémissements quand il s'emparait d'elle, ce prénom qui franchissait ses lèvres quand l'orgasme secouait son corps : « Aiacos ». Le soupir du Juge quand elle se lovait contre lui lorsque leurs corps épuisés se cherchaient encore était un tel délice.

Et puis Eaque avait commencé à l'embrasser à la dérobée, dans les sombres couloirs d'Antinora. Se cachant comme des adolescents dans l'obscurité, savourant le plaisir de retrouver les lèvres de l'autre. Leurs mains se frôlaient un peu plus que nécessaire en société, leurs peaux brûlaient lorsqu'ils s'approchaient l'un de l'autre. Elle avait même surpris un air rêveur du Juge lors d'une audience alors qu'il la regardait.

Chronos avait laissé le sable s'égrener dans le sablier, un lien s'était tissé. Le jeu de pouvoir était terminé. Eaque était devenu indispensable à Violate. Le Béhémoth se languissait du Garuda.

* * *

**Devant la porte**

Violate d'ordinaire si fière de son corps marqué par ses victoires, en avait regretté amèrement l'aspect ce soir, face à cette porte. Ses formes qui n'étaient plus vraiment féminines, son corps bien trop musclé et ses cicatrices qui striaient sa peau. A cela, il fallait ajouter les marques d'Eaque lors de leurs joutes nocturnes. Griffures, ecchymoses, se mêlaient aux traces de ses combats. Tout détruisait cette apparence de femme qu'elle avait voulu, pour ce soir, se donner. Parce que ce soir n'était pas ordinaire. Parce que c'était son anniversaire. A lui. Et qu'elle avait pensé qu'il aimerait vraiment une femme entre ses bras. Un être féminin, doux, agréable à regarder. Pas comme elle.

La porte s'ouvrit, le regard de son Maître se posa sur elle. Violate se sentit perdre toute contenance, sa peau s'empourpra. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, mais comment courir avec ces escarpins à talons ?

La surprise marqua le visage du Garuda avant que celui-ci ne s'orne d'un grand sourire.

« Violate. Viens donc ici »

Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa langoureusement sans la moindre attention pour la sœur noire qui laissa tomber son plateau dans le couloir. Il la serra plus fort, l'entraîna dans sa chambre. Violate grogna quand il la poussa contre la porte fermée. Eaque glissa ses doigts sous une bretelle de sa robe, la souleva. Il déposa ses lèvres sur la peau de son Aile. « Et bien, Violate ? A quoi dois-je cette étonnante tenue ? » Les lèvres au goût de miel remontèrent sur la nuque, effleurèrent celles de sa partenaire lorsqu'elle bredouilla :

- « Votre anniversaire, mon Roi. Pour vous. Je – comme elle se sentait idiote ! – voulais que…

- Tu voulais quoi ? – Les mains suivaient les courbes de sa taille, glissaient sur une fesse, s'attardaient sur une cuisse. –

- Avoir l'air jolie. C'était une idée stupide. »

Le Juge arrêta les baisers dans sa nuque, releva la tête. Il prit le visage de son Aile entre ses mains, son regard plongea dans les yeux pourpres :

« Je suis très content que tu aies fait cela pour moi. Quoi que tu en penses, tu me plais aussi comme cela. Mais, -il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Violate - Si je voulais une jolie poupée, j'aurais choisi Pandore. C'est toi que je veux. En robe, en Surplis, nue contre moi. Nulle autre que toi. »

* * *

**Derrière la porte**

Au creux de la nuit, Violate se serra un peu plus contre son amant de Juge. Tête sur son torse, elle écoutait les battements de ce cœur qui lui appartenait. Au pied du lit, une robe de soirée recouvrait des escarpins à talons qu'elle ne remettrait pas de sitôt. Le tissu lamé de la robe pourpre se mêlait à la soie carmin d'un pagne qu'elle se souvenait avoir défait d'une main quand elle avait dévoré la peau d'Eaque de ses baisers. Ses doigts passèrent sur le bras du Garuda, continuèrent sur sa paume. Une caresse, un soupir, des mains qui s'unirent encore dans l'obscurité de la chambre. Une voix. Sa voix.

« Tu ne dors pas, Violate ? »


End file.
